LOUD 2
at the house* Caroline: MWUAHAHAHAHAHA Cat: *KICKS HER* *throws her off a cliff* Josh: CAROLINE ARE YOU DEAD COME BACK Caroline: MY LEG IS BROKEN AND SO IS MY ARM Tay tay: *laughs* Ali: *throws her home* Rossay: I guess she cant go to prom :D Bradley: So much better Mykaela: IKR Ali: GUESS WHO COMING................JONBEAR All: YAY Zendaya: Slow Down, ALI YOU LIKE LUCAS All: *look at ali* Ali: ya Tay tay: HOW HOW and did i mention HOW Ali: YESH YESH and did i mention YESH Vally: GAAAAAAASP Mykaela :really you didnt know Rossay: NO Marley and Bradley: DONT BE ALL YOU DIDNT KNOW Mykaela: sry sry Vally: K AND K Girls: Lets Go Shopping *At the Mall* Ally: Hey Girls what are you doing here Rossay: Prom shopping Marley: what are you doing here Ally: Me and austin are going on a date and Im picking out a dress All: FINALLY Mall worker: SHHHHHHHHH Cat: ok ok Tay tay: we get it Ali: lets go shop together Lester: hey Ally Ally: Hi dad Ali: Uncle Lester?! Claire: Uncle Lester!? Ally: UNCLE?!?!?! Lester: These are your Cousins Claire and Ali Cat: So if Austin and ally get married Tay tay,Ali,and Claire: WE ARE COUSINS zendaya: FAMILY TREE GROWS XD Marley: *laughs* Ali: omg look at these DRESSES Tay tay: *points* Zendaya: OMG Ally: I love those! *Bradley in the mall* Bradley: Any Tux's here Austin: yep right here Bradley: AUSTIN?!?! Austin: Dont mind me Im finding Tux's for a date with ally Bradley: FINALLY Worker: SHHHH *at Prom* All couples: *dancing* Ali and Lucas: *sit down with all of coolio 8 and their dates* DJ: So Now Coolio 8 will Perform! Ali,Claire,Zendaya,and tay tay: *sing* Looking for the one tonight But I can't see you Cause I'm Blinded by all the lights, Ohh And I can never get it right I need a breakthrough Why are you so hard to find, Ohh I've been searching every city Never giving up Till I find my angel My Diamond in the rough Looking for a signal Baby turn it up Tonight Come on get, Loud, Loud Let it out Shout it out from the rooftops Come on get Loud till they shut us down Come on get, Loud, Loud Let it out Show me everything that you've got c'mon Get Loud, Loud I need you now Baby Let me hear you Loud Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Looking for the light to shine To Start a fire Girl I'll be the first in line, Ohh And Baby, When the stars align We can get no higher Just give me a sign Come on get, Loud, Loud Let it out Shout it out from the rooftops Come on get Loud till they shut us down Come on get, Loud, Loud Let it out Show me everything that you've got c'mon Get Loud, Loud I need you now Baby Let me hear you Loud Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Looking for the one tonight Come on get, Loud, Loud Let it out Shout it out from the rooftops Come on get Loud till they shut us down Come on get, Loud, Loud Let it out Show me everything that you've got c'mon Get Loud, Loud I need you now Baby Let me hear you Loud Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Ive been looking for the one Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. I've been looking for the one tonight Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. Na Na Na, Na Na Na.. I've been looking for the one tonight All: *clap* DJ: COOLIO JOB COOLIO 8 :p Dominic: You guys did great Mykaela: Dont you mean you girls and guy did great :p Ally: Hey Me and austin are having our date here Austin: AWESoME JOB BTW Tay tay: THIS IS A PERFECT PROM Mall worker: SHHHHH Cat: HAHA THE END Category:Fanfic